Vehicle Trunk Size's
The List Below is the class of car = and how much it can carry in KG's The List Below is the class of car = and how much it can carry in KG's CSJ_GyroCover = 180 CSJ_GyroC = 180 CSJ_GyroP = 180 kyo_microlight = 80 kyo_microlight_yellow = 80 kyo_microlight_blue = 80 ArMaT_GliderUN = 75 an2 = 1200 L159 = 120 An2_1_TK_CIV_EP1 = 1200 An2_2_TK_CIV_EP1 = 1200 An2_TK_EP1 = 1200 ArMaT_OH6A = 500 ArMaT_OH6Aemt = 500 Mi17_Civilian = 13000 USEC_Maule_M7_STD = 1000 USEC_Maule_M7_SKI = 1000 LadaLM = 150 Lada1 = 150 Lada2 = 150 TT650_Civ = 50 Skoda = 150 SkodaRed = 150 SkodaGreen = 150 SkodaBlue = 150 cl_repd = 180 TowingTractor = 100 VWGolf = 200 KPFS_Golf_bl = 200 KPFS_Golf_g = 200 KPFS_Golf_y = 200 KPFS_Golf_p = 200 KPFS_Golf_tk = 200 car_hatchback = 240 car_sedan = 180 UralCivil = 2500 UralCivil2 = 2500 hilux1_civil_1_open = 360 datsun1_civil_3_open = 360 datsun1_civil_2_covered = 250 datsun1_civil_1_open = 250 hilux1_civil_2_covered = 250 hilux1_civil_3_open = 250 tractor = 250 savanna = 300 savanna1 = 300 savanna2 = 300 savanna3 = 300 savanna4 = 300 openlandrover = 1500 LAV25_HQ = 500 GAZ_Vodnik = 500 cl_taxi = 150 cl_trailer = 24000 cl_mackr = 1000 qin_evoixclcop240 cl_clcopcar240 qin_evoix_black = 240 qin_evoix_blue = 240 qin_evoix_gray = 240 qin_evoix_green = 240 qin_evoix_orange = 240 qin_evoix_red = 240 qin_evoix_police = 300 qin_evoix_police2 = 300 qin_evoix_under = 300 qin_evoix_fire = 300 qin_evoix_underred = 300 qin_evoix_underblue = 300 qin_evoix_underorange = 300 qin_evoix_undergray = 300 qin_evoix_undergreen = 300 qin_evoix_firedpuk = 300 qin_evoix_paramedic = 300 ArMaT_carscam07boss = 240 ArMaT_carscam07boss2 = 240 ArMaT_carscam07black = 240 ArMaT_carscam07blue = 240 ArMaT_carscam07carborn = 240 ArMaT_carscam07green = 240 ArMaT_carscam07jimmy = 240 ArMaT_carscam07red = 240 ArMaT_carscam07White = 240 ArMaT_carscam07yellow = 240 cl_bmw323_white = 240 cl_bmw323_black = 240 cl_bmw323_yellow = 240 cl_bmw323_blue = 240 UAZ_RUS = 200 copcarcl = 300 ArMaT_carscam07Cop = 300 ArMaT_carscam07Cop2 = 300 vil_CTL_DF_Police = 1500 vil_ctl_df_america = 1500 vil_ctl_df_citylife1 = 1500 vil_ctl_df_citylife2 = 1500 vil_ctl_df_citylife = 1500 vil_ctl_df_citylife3 = 1500 cl_doctor = 300 HMMWV_Ambulance = 1000 HMMWV = 1500 GAZ_Vodnik_MedEvac = 500 firetruck = 750 doccarcl = 300 vil_land_uspol = 1500 vil_lub_AMB = 420 Fishing_Boat = 500 Smallboat_1 = 250 Smallboat_2 = 250 zodiac = 100 M1030 = 50 TT650_Gue = 50 MMT_Civ = 25 MMT_USMC = 25 cl_skatea = 0 cl_skateb = 0 cl_skatec = 0 cl_skated = 0 cl_skatee = 0 cl_skatef = 0 cl_skateg = 0 cl_skateh = 0 cl_skatei = 0 cl_skatej = 0 cl_skatek = 0 cl_skatel = 0 cl_skatem = 0 cl_skaten = 0 cl_skatep = 0 cl_skateq = 0 cl_skater = 0 cl_skates = 0 cl_skatet = 0 cl_skateu = 0 cl_skatev = 0 cl_skatex = 0 Ikarus = 500 cl_taxi = 240 repo_truck = 300 towtruck = 300 cl_repo = 300 cl_repd = 300 MBG_D7H_Civ = 50 MBG_D7H_GRN = 50 MBG_D7H_DES = 50 MBG_D7G_GRN = 50 MBG_D7G_DES = 50 MBG_Cessna182 = 400 MBG_Cessna182GRN = 400 cl_quad = 25 cl_quadblue = 25 cl_quadcarbonlight = 25 cl_quaddescammo = 25 cl_quadred = 25 cl_quadsaftysteel = 25 cl_quadyellow = 25 cl_abstract = 25 cl_blue2 = 25 cl_chark = 25 cl_dirtyred = 25 cl_green = 25 cl_kart = 25 cuda = 240 barcuda = 240 hemicuda = 240 cd71hm = 240 fury = 240 challenger = 240 cooter = 300 cl_PORSCHE_997 = 100 cl_S_COBRA = 100 cl_LAMBORGHINI_GT3 = 100 MustangGTRyellow_MLOD = 240 Convertible_MLOD = 240 cl_charger = 240 cl_charger_black = 240 civic = 180 oldtruck = 500 oltruc3 = 500 monaco = 240 roadrunner = 240 roadrunner2 = 240 240GD = 300 cl_box_bodyETU = 2000 rosco = 240 sahco = 240 schoolbus = 500 jailbus = 500 oldtruc2 = 2000 oldtruc2a = 2000 mackr = 1000 440cuda = 240 Fishing_Boat = 500 Smallboat_1 = 250 Smallboat_2 = 250 zodiac = 40 PBX = 40 RHIB = 200 TT650_TK_CIV_EP1 = 50 Old_moto_TK_Civ_EP1 = 50 ATV_US_EP1 = 50 ATV_CZ_EP1 = 50 hilux1_civil_3_open_EP1 = 300 Ural_TK_CIV_EP12300 SUV_TK_CIV_EP1 = 300 AH6X_EP1 = 200 MH6J_EP1 = 200 L39_TK_EP1 = 200 Old_bike_TK_CIV_EP1 = 50 Old_bike_TK_INS_EP1 = 50 S1203_ambulance_EP1 = 200 Lada1_TK_CIV_EP1 = 150 Lada2_TK_CIV_EP1 = 150 LandRover_TK_CIV_EP1 = 1500 S1203_TK_CIV_EP1 = 275 UAZ_Unarmed_TK_CIV_EP1 = 200 UAZ_Unarmed_UN_EP1 = 200 UAZ_Unarmed_TK_EP1 = 200 VolhaLimo_TK_CIV_EP1 = 200 Volha_1_TK_CIV_EP1 = 200 Volha_2_TK_CIV_EP1 = 200 UH60M_MEV_EP11300 TKS_Jetpack40 Streetsweeper40 cl_jetpack10 cl_del_mackr10000 cl_flat_mackr4000 cl_flatbed_mackr4000 cl_fuel_mackr9000